


The Rise of Cyberpunk -A Miraculous Fanfiction-

by MiracleTigerII



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Betrayal, Destruction, F/M, Major Character Injury, Minor Character Death, Series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23422423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiracleTigerII/pseuds/MiracleTigerII
Summary: ->After a supposed cyber-experiment was destroyed, communications around the world have shutdown. Meanwhile in Paris, the Miraculous Team have been individually kidnapped from their homes after returning from, school and must fight their way back to Paris in order to uncover the truth behind internet's shutdown and find the Akumatized Villain supposedly causing all this.<-
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Kudos: 2





	The Rise of Cyberpunk -A Miraculous Fanfiction-

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a Fanfiction (My First).

Chapter One: The Destruction of the Experiment

* * *

Fort Masters, Location Unknown, Probably in U.S Soil...

U.S Government scientists in a top secret location are conducting an experiment to create a cyborg with access to the internet. For sometime, they have been trying to create a super soldier or operative to spy on both foreign and domestic enemies. During a normal conversation between two personnel they are discussing how this will work.

"Okay, so we can basically put the internet in this thing?!" asked the curious Scientist.

"Yep, we just need to put some code and parts together, alongside an A.I that will not hopefully kill humanity itself." answered the Chief-Technician

"So, if properly assembled, we would have our very first cyborg!" replied the Scientist.

Just then, gunfire erupted down Corridor E.

"What the hell is going on?!"

"Wait what?!"

Just then, a butterfly emitting a dark aura enters the lab, and lands on the experiment. The Experiment activates abnormally. People in the lab panic and try to avoid the supposed abomination. A U.S Army messenger arrives to inform the chief technician something important.

"Sir, we just got word from the Director! He says to abandon the place and destroy an information relating to this experiment."

"Wait, but why?" Asked the Chief-Technician.

"The area's been compromised!" Replied the messenger 

"No... No way!"

"Sir we have to go!"

"Okay.. fine..."

The Chief-Technician ordered all staff to evacuate to the nearest exits. The scientist told the Chief to leave, but he refused saying, "I will not leave my son behind!" Puzzled, he attempts to ask, but then the lab blew up, killing the Chief-Technician and destroying the experiment. The scientist barely made it out the lab and when he went outside, he was in for a shock: the evacuees were unconscious with darts in their bodies.. And the whole fort was was destroyed. Suddenly he heard an aggressive voice and the scientist had to hide. A fire team of armed men arrived looking for lab workers were stylishly clothed and armed with the Gabriel Agreste brand on their arm-patches

"You'll pay for what you've done!" he yelled! The Scientist charged at them like an enraged rhinoceros.

Noticing him, the armed men fired a few tranquilizer darts at the scientist, slowing him down, and eventually putting him to temporary sleep...

"Light's out, punk."

His eyes closed...

* * *

  
Hope you like my first chapter of my first fanfiction!

The Miraculous team will be introduced in the next chapter, possibly in a sticky situation

(Don't Worry, the Scientist will return in a few chapters)

Please don't forget to comment down on suggestions, grammar corrections, and your opinion on this fanfiction!


End file.
